


The Untold Story of Calypso

by magpielark101



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Drama, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Pre-The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Romance, Titan War, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpielark101/pseuds/magpielark101
Summary: After Hermes delivers Zeus's edict, he decides to check in on Calypso.  While there, Hestia tells him the tragic love story of Adios and Kolyos.  Pre-Percy Jackson timeline





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a sort of Percy Jackson fandom, so please read and review!

Hermes cautiously approached Ogygia, unsure of his reception. He wished to apologize to the beautiful nymph, yet a larger part of him wished to demand an apology from her after her treatment of him. He was a god and her just a lowly daughter of a forgotten titan. He demanded respect from all, but especially from those beneath him.

Yet, he still remained wary because of the half-remembered tales of the beautiful cunning nymph that tore across the battlefield like a hurricane. She wielded her beauty as a weapon even more dangerous than the sharpest of swords.

As he arrived at the deep cavern that housed the dangerous nymph, he began to slow his pace and ventured in farther. 

To his shock, instead of the unimaginable beauty that usually encompassed the cavern and Calypso, the cavern was as dark and dank as he assumed most normal caves to be. And Calypso, poor Calypso she did not resemble her normally radiant self and nothing like the stories of the old.

She was sitting sadly upon a rickety old chair and leaned upon an old worn table which were the only partially clean objects in the cavern. She looked exhausted. Her eyes were rimmed red and her hair lay in a forgotten tangle. She said tiredly, “Hermes, please tell me you are not here to deliver another edict from the gods for unfortunately you would have to return empty handed as you have already taken everything I have.”

Hermes felt insulted at that statement for the gods request was simply to ask Calypso to allow Odysseus to leave and nothing more. Yet, he was even angrier that the lowly nymph would insult the gods she owed her allegiance to and snapped back, “If you are so alone here, why do you never join in the revelry at Olympus?”

Calypso let out a short bitter laugh before looking at him incredulously when she realized he was serious.

Hermes heard a voice behind respond to his question, “Calypso doesn’t stay here voluntarily Hermes. She stays here on Ogygia because she was forced into exile.” Hermes quickly turned and saw it was Hestia who had spoken.

She quickly hurried past him to Calypso and tightly embraced her before saying, “Oh you poor dear! I heard what happened and I had to come!”

After a few minutes, during which Calypso and Hestia were quietly talking and Hermes awkwardly stood in the corner. Hestia snapped her fingers and a platter of tea and snacks appeared on the table. After eyeing the table suspiciously, she snapped her fingers again and the dust disappeared. Hestia smiled and said “Hmmm… Much better, but something is still missing.”  
While Hestia was muttering to herself, Hermes decided to find some chairs to sit down. His quest was interrupted by Hestia exclamation “Ah! The fireplace! Or the apparent lack of one.” Hestia said glaring a little at Calypso who just shrugged. 

Hestia soon got the fireplace going and Hermes managed to find two more chairs. Hestia took a deep breath and said “Let me tell you a tale Hermes, a tale of love, heartbreak and war, the Tale of Aidos and Kolyos.”

It all began during the war between the Titans and the gods. Calypso’s father is Atlas the Titan and her mother died when she was still young. The war really began to increase in frenzy when she was seventeen that was when everything changed for her. 

She met the love of her life and she lost him, her father, and her freedom in that one year. 

Her father was one of the main generals in the war against the gods and she soon became involved in the war. Although before she really got involved in the fighting, Atlas had confined her to focusing on strategy. 

One day while she was scouting for her father, she met a young man. At the time she believed that he was a mortal not a god and he believed that she was a mortal not the daughter of a Titan, not each other’s sworn enemy. 

She soon fell for the handsome mysterious man who won her heart and he slowly fell for the beautiful and intelligent young women. He was on the short side for a male and was ridiculously skinny. He could be sarcastic sometimes and was constantly surprised about everything he saw, later Calypso understood this, but at the time she was surprised. 

Slowly with a combination of his sarcastic wit, humor, and kindness he won Calypso’s heart. They met in secret for months while the war continued to rage around them. Both of them treasured the time they had together to forget about the troubles and responsibilities that plagued them outside of their tiny little paradise together.

After a few months Aidos, gave Kolyos, as he knew Calypso, a beautiful bronze promise ring adorned with only twisting vines and flowers. 

His warm hands held hers as he looked at her and said, “Forever Kolyos. After this war is over war, we will have forever.” 

She in return gave him a bronze pendant on a leather chain with the symbol of a circle with dual waves in the center. 

The war continued on for another year and they only continued to grow closer. One day, Atlas finally deemed Calypso ready to join him in battle. It was only supposed to be a smaller border skirmish except the big three ended up joining the battle; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. 

When they first approached, Zeus was at the front and Calypso was unable to clearly see the two brothers behind him. After the battle began, Calypso was isolated from her father who was fighting against Zeus. 

She ended up fighting with a man in black armor. He looked familiar, but Calypso couldn’t quite figure out where she had seen him before. Their swords met in a standstill and they finally both looked up and met each other’s eyes. 

In that moment, Calypso knew exactly who she was fighting, it was Aidos. 

The man she fell in love with and promised forever, but she also recognized the chariot. 

It was the on the left of Zeus’s, it was Hade’s chariot. 

Aidos was Hades.


	2. Chapter 2

Calypso stumbled in shock and their swords fell with a clang and the rest of the battle ended in a blur for Calypso.

Soon after she reached the Titan stronghold, she managed to escape to her bedroom.

The same thought ran through her mind since seeing Aidos on the battlefield.

Aidos was Hades.

Aidos was her enemy.

Aidos was the person she fell in love with.

A few hours later she slowly made her way out of her room. She quickly left the stronghold and headed to their meeting spot.

Lightning flashed across the dark sky and thunder rumbled threateningly overhead as she reached the meadow. The brief flashes of light painted a picture of the dark sky above. The wind howled between the trees.

During that night in the meadow, with the rain pounding down around them. Calypso and Hades finally saw each other for who they were.

Hades didn’t care and wanted to stay with Calypso. He wanted to stay with her and it didn’t matter to him that she was the daughter of his enemy.

However, Calypso’s heart was torn in two; her loyalty to her father and her loyalty to Hades. Against her heart, she chose her loyalty to her father.

After that night, they never saw each other again except for brief moments in the battlefield.

After that night, she has never loved anyone else.

This was when the tales of the nymph who raged through the battlefield, wielding her sword with one hand and her cunning with the other, began to emerge. Calypso’s heart was buried behind a steel wall for the rest of the war and she threw herself into strategy and battle.

In the end however, the Titans had lost the war and all Calypso held dear slipped from her grasp.

The remaining Titans and their allies that sided with them were imprisoned or eternally punished. Calypso’s father, Atlas, was forced into the impossible job of holding the sky and keeping it from meeting the earth.

Calypso’s punishment compared to others were quite light. Calypso was summoned to Olympus and the gods began to discuss her punishment. When the gods finally made their ruling, Zeus had said to Calypso “Since the end of the war you have cooperated and we will be lenient. You have been banished to the Island of Ogygia and will live the rest of your immortal life there.”

As Zeus made his verdict, Calypso’s heart had broke.

Calypso had given up everything for the war and in doing so she had lost both her love and her freedom. Now she had to pay the price for not following her heart.

Calypso wept bitterly as she was abandoned on the Island of Ogyiga cursed to be alone forever on her island.

After a few years, Calypso placed her hopes and dreams away in a glass box.

Her sword, her battle gear, and her necklace from her father were some of the few, yet she could not put the ring Hades made her in the box.

Calypso had locked the four steel locks adorning the glass box. She touched the box and said softly, “I shall miss you” she then placed it away in the bottom of her chest. She took the ring and put it on a simple bronze chain to remind her of all she had and all she had lost.

As the years continued to pass and the centuries only few people landed on her island. Calypso had been trying to find someone to stay with her forever. Yet, all the people who came had left and over and over again she was left alone of the island. Calypso’s only company was inconsistent visits from the gods bringing news from the world. On the days were the loneliness became unbearable, she allowed herself to remember the better days.

The days full of laughter and love, the days she had lost.

With Hestia’s voice trailing of at her last sentence, Calypso wiped the tears of her face and fled deeper into the cavern with Hestia following behind.

Hermes slowly got out of his chair and left the dark cavern behind him. When walking through the island toward the beach, he still marveled at the beauty, but now he finally understood that the island was really just a beautiful prison.

After reaching the beach, he stopped for a moment and glanced back into the forest were he just left before disappearing with a flash of golden light. 


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue:

Hades knew, the second he had finally brought Persephone back to the Underworld, it was a mistake. 

He had acted on impulse, but she had already swallowed the pomegranate seeds and was trapped with him. Even though he was the Ruler of the Underworld, he could not change the rules of Gaea. He had to follow them like everybody else. 

That night after striking the deal with Demeter and forcing himself to keep his cold unfeeling mask. He finally let himself remember better days. 

He let himself remember his lost love. 

The one he had hoped Persephone would help to replace. 

Except no matter what he did, always some part of him always yearned to be with Calypso. 

She was there with him during the first years after escaping Kronos’s stomach. She helped to teach him everything there was about the world and she helped to teach him about love. 

The day she chose to leave him and stay with her father. His heart broke into a million pieces, but he loved her too much to force her to stay. 

When the war finally ended and the remaining titans and their allies began to be punished, he fought and argued with Poseidon and Zeus for days. He tried to convince them to lower the punishments on Atlas and Calypso. 

He had known they had become suspicious of his insistence except he stopped caring a long time ago. He only wanted to be able to be with Kolyos… no Calypso once again to be able to keep his promise. 

In the end, he had given up his rightful spot as the Ruler of the Sky and had taken up the mantel of the Ruler of the Underworld. Most mortals and gods had forgotten that he was the eldest god and not Zeus or Poseidon. 

The myth of them “picking straws” is exactly what is sounds like a myth. 

He was the eldest god and was slated to get the sky, the best kingdom, except he had given it up. 

Sometimes he wondered why he gave up all he did for Calypso for someone who didn’t even chose him during that fateful night in the meadow, but then he remembered that if he hadn’t Calypso would be forced to share the burden of the sky with her father. 

He couldn’t just stand back and let that happen, so he did what he could and was able to lower her punishment greatly. 

That night as he slowly drifted off into the embrace of Morpheus. His hand slowly curled around the pendant he had not taken off since the day Calypso had given it to him years ago.


End file.
